The invention relates to a visor to be worn on a person's forehead and more specifically to a novel communications visor.
The secret to safe work in the field for a tree surgeon is communication with his crew. Presently most tree surgeons and their assistants communicate with each other by yelling to each other. This is not an efficient system because when a chipper or other machinery is being used the noise of the machinery interferes with attempts to communicate by voice. Lack of communication means danger on the job. It also results in inefficient use of the tree surgeons time because of stopping to be heard or getting other equipment.
Recently hard hats have been marketed with a transceiver mounted in them. These hats have not been popular because the worker head gets very hot and sweaty while doing his job. As a result, most tree surgeons only wear the hats for a small portion of the time during a job. When the worker takes off his hat he is out of communication with the other workers.
There are numerous other situations where it would be beneficial to have a novel communications visor. For example, a secretary could wear one that would allow her to use its pre-wired microphone and audio to speak with different communications equipment such as a transcriber, a telephone, a pager, a radio, etc. Some other examples would be a dispatcher, the person taking orders at a drive-up window, the crew of a ship, and other people that need to receive communications from co-workers and supervisors. The novel visor also could be used by adults and children to listen to a radio, a tape deck, or a CD player.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel communications visor that is lightweight and causes relatively little fatigue.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel communications visor that can incorporate a rear view mirror to allow the worker to see what is happening behind them.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel communications visor that can incorporate a pager to keep the worker in touch with telephone calls.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel communications visor that incorporates a clock having a LCD display the worker can use to time how long it takes to do a particular job.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel communications visor that can incorporate audio ear piece speakers and an audio microphone that can be connected to an FM transceiver and a cellular phone carried in a shoulder holster by the worker.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel communications visor that can have its vertical angular orientation adjusted with respect the wearer's head.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel communications visor that can be secured to a person's head by a bandanna.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel communications visor that has been pre-wired with audio speakers that can be used to listen to a radio, tape deck, or CD player.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel communications visor that would be supported on a person's head by a headband that is removable and washable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel communications visor that can have its audio speakers and microphone folded up under the bottom surface of the visor when they are not being used.